Dean's Lady Friend
by Daggerella
Summary: Seth surprises Dean with an unexpected gift, which he's very excited to try out. M/m slash, oral, toy use, language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I got you something," Seth said, looking longingly into Dean's eyes in the restaurant where they were having dinner. He nervously thrust a smallish cardboard box across the table, looking around as though he was afraid of being caught. "I really spent a long time picking it out, so I hope you like it." He looked down and then back up again, batting his eyelashes shyly, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh you did, now did you?" Dean asked, surprised. "Should I be worried about what's inside? This isn't payback for the panties thing, is it?" He said, his mock-concerned face quickly breaking into a smile. "No," Seth replied, rolling his eyes. "But it is something I'd like to, uhm...be involved with. Just open it and you'll see. Come on, the suspense is _killing_ me." he said, anxiously shifting around in his chair.

"Alright calm down, jeez," Dean replied, opening the box with a table knife. "Is this a present for _me_ or for _you?_"

"Just wait, you'll see," Seth said excitedly, his eyes watching Dean's hands.

After fumbling with the box top for a moment, he managed to get into it and opened the lid, peering inside. A perplexed look came across his face as he did so. He looked up at Seth, who was grinning expectantly. "Well? What do you think?" Seth asked.

Dean reached into the box and pulled out a pale, flesh-colored object wrapped in hard plastic. He held it up, looking at it as though it might bite him. "Uhh, I'm not quite sure," he answered, thoroughly confused.

"There's more to it...that's just the inside part," Seth added, still looking at the box. "Go ahead, look."

He reached in again and pulled out a black tube-shaped plastic case, oddly shaped like a flashlight. He still looked confused for a moment longer, until he turned the objects around in his hands a couple more times, then the look on his face changed to one of shock and embarrassment. "Holy fucking SHIT Seth..." He said in a loud whisper, jamming both hurriedly back into the box, looking around to see if anyone had seen it besides him. "Did you seriously get me a fucking Fleshlight?"

Seth's eyes lit up, and he grinned broadly. "Yeah, I sure did."

Dean's look of confusion intensified as he squinted and looked down at the table, resting his fingertips against his forehead. "Ok, explain.."

Seth blushed a bit deeper and bit his lip, trying to scale back his excitement. "Well, I know how you don't like it when I'm gone, and I thought that this might at least make the time go by a little faster. Or, at least a little less..._stressful_...for you." He batted his long, dark eyelashes again, smiling sweetly. "Do you want me to put it together for you?" he asked, hands going for the box across the table. Dean slapped him away and wrapped an arm around it, shielding Seth from reaching. "Are you insane? We're in fucking _public_, where people are trying to eat, for Chrissakes. I don't think that family over there is gonna appreciate the visual of you playing with a pocket pussy while they're having dinner."

Seth looked over at the family eating across from them and accidentally made eye contact with the mother. Instead of looking away, he held her gaze and winked, the tip of his tongue briefly making contact with the corner of his upper lip. He casually looked back to Dean as she blushed madly and dropped the forkful of food she was in the middle of eating. "Probably not," he grumbled.

Dean looked at Seth and smiled, despite the awkwardness of the situation. "Hey...thanks. That's really thoughtful, in a weird way. But why on Earth would you decide to give me this in a public place when you could have done it in private?"

"Well, because it's what you would do to me. And it _always_ works for me," he said quietly, looking at Dean, eyes smoldering. He licked his lips, looking at the box again.

"Mmm-hmm...you look like you're ready to go." Dean said, his tone a shade more serious.

"Uh-huh," Seth replied, staring at the box, lost in his fantasies already.

Dean chuckled to himself and paid the check. "Come on, whore, let's go take it out and play with it." He heard an audible gasp and looked over to see the mother of the family eating across from them trying not to choke on her food. She looked back at him enviously as he shrugged and grinned smugly, obviously enjoying the effect they were both having on her.

By the time they got to their hotel, Seth was chomping at the bit to get started. He bounced around like a puppy as he waited for Dean to take everything out of the packaging. Once it was out, Dean examined the fleshy tube, grinning boyishly as he inserted a finger into it. "So if you wanted me to have this for when you're not around, then why did you get one that looks like a pussy? Not that I mind, I mean. It's pretty fucking tight."

Seth sighed, adjusting his hardening cock in his pants. "I dunno, I just...I haven't actually _seen_ you fuck one, and I'm just...curious, I guess. It's just really hot to me for some reason."

"Oh yeah?" Dean teased. "You wanna see my dick tearing up some nice tight pussy, do you?"

Seth shivered visibly, the look in his eyes becoming needier. "Yeah, please," he breathed. "I do. Sooo bad."

"Man, just when I think you couldn't be any more of a fucking slut. Come here," Dean said, pulling Seth onto the bed on top of him. He pulled Seth's head down and held him by the beard as he jammed his long tongue into his ever-eager mouth. Seth kissed back hungrily, growling in response. "Here, let me get it ready for you," he said as he pulled back.

Seth grabbed the parts and went into the bathroom with it while Dean sat back on the bed, pausing for a moment before deciding to take his shirt and pants off. He reclined back on the pillows as he listened to the sound of running water and stroked himself lightly. His cock was already hard just from knowing how turned on it was making his little two-toned whore.

After a few minutes, Seth re-emerged from the bathroom. He had removed his shirt, and was holding the assembled toy in his hand with a sly grin on his face. "I think you're gonna like this," he said seductively.

"You better not have been trying it out in there," Dean scolded jokingly. "That bitch is _mine_." He grabbed it from Seth and pulled him by the hair down onto the bed, pushing him down to his crotch. "You can use that slutty mouth of yours to get me good and hard so I can fuck this pretty little cunt properly."

Seth moaned, Dean's dirty talk making his cock throb deliciously. He obediently pulled down Dean's boxers, that lovely big cock of his springing out, and quickly sealed his hungry mouth around it. His lips and tongue milked him steadily until Dean was moaning and trembling. "Ok, ok...God," Dean huffed. "Do you want me to fuck this thing or do you want me to cum in your mouth?"

"Unhhh...both?" Seth replied, pulling his mouth off of Dean's twitching dick, his lips shiny with spit.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean laughed, taking the cap off the toy in his hand. "I dunno, we'll have to see just how good this pussy is first. If it's as good as you seem to think it'll be, I might just end up dumping my load in _this_ instead of your mouth. Whaddya think of that?" He held it up closer to his face, rubbing his index finger over the exterior, molded to look and feel highly realistic. "That's a very pretty pussy. Kinda makes me want to lick it."

Seth groaned, his eyes locked on the scene unfolding in front of him. "Yeah...do it," he said, crawling closer, his lips parted. "Eat that pussy."

Dean smirked, watching Seth obviously getting off on the idea. He opened his mouth and stretched out his tongue, making a show of it as he licked up and over the delicate pink slit. "Hmm...too bad it doesn't taste like real pussy though. It's been a while since I've had my face buried in some nice sweet, dripping snatch."

"Unhhh, yeah... " said Seth breathlessly. "I'd like to see that." He tried shifting his cock around in his pants some more, but it was no use. His hard-on wasn't going anywhere.

"Go ahead and take it out, for God's sake. You look ridiculous like that." Dean said, eyeing Seth's sizeable bulge. Before he had even finished his sentence, Seth had unzipped and whipped out his dick, moaning as he ran his hand down to the base and held it there. "Sorry," he said, "this is just really fucking hot. Can I lick it too? I want some."

"Oh, I suppose," Dean replied, his lip curling as he smirked. "Come here and get your face right in it, you slut." Seth came up next to him and drove his tongue deep into the fleshy opening, closing his lips around the detailed clit and sucking softly as Dean held the toy in his hand for him. "Damn...I hope your girl appreciates that pretty mouth of yours. You look like you've had some practice." Dean said, reaching over and taking Seth's hard cock in his hand. He started to stroke him as Seth continued licking at it. "This is really doing it for you, isn't it?"

Seth stopped licking and took the toy out of Dean's hand, replying "Fuck her for me...please. I wanna watch you do it."

Dean got up onto his knees on the bed as Seth slid in front of him. He squirted a good amount of lube into the fake pussy, sticking two fingers inside to spread it around. "Mmm...that feels super real. I think she's ready for you, stud." He held the wet opening up to Dean's ready cock and slid it around against the head, teasing him.

"You just hold your bitch still, I'll take care of the rest," Dean growled, more than ready to go.

He grabbed his cock and started to slide it into the wet slit as Seth observed from mere inches away, completely transfixed. He gasped as he watched Dean's fat dick stretching the toy to its limits, delving deeper and deeper inside until he was in up to the hilt. Seth looked up at Dean's face, grinning as his expression changed to one of intense pleasure. "So, how does it feel? Like the real thing?" He asked anxiously.

Dean closed his eyes, remaining lodged inside for a moment before answering. "Wow. Damn...I'd say it's almost _better_ than the real thing, except I'm not gonna be able to make this pussy cum all over me, no matter _how_ hard I pound it. That's like, half the fun, you know?"

"Well, you can try anyway," Seth said quietly, becoming more and more entranced. "Maybe someday I'll be able to see it for real."

Dean looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He pulled back, his cock slowly coming out of the toy, shiny with lube. "You wanna tag-team with me, is that what you're saying?"

"I dunno...maybe," Seth replied, an inappropriately large grin spreading across his mouth. He bit his lip in an attempt to conceal it, but Dean saw it and picked up on his inner desire. He took his cock all the way out, slapping it against the soft outer lips a couple of times before driving it back inside. His mouth opened and he let out a juicy moan. "Fuuuccckkkk...so fucking tight. Feels like the best blowjob_and_ the best pussy at the same time."

Seth was brimming with desire by that point, and he was just horny enough to be demanding. "Can I try? I wanna see how it feels."

"No way," Dean answered, starting to pump in and out. "Just hold it still..._fuck_..." The inner walls of the Fleshlight caressed and kneaded Dean's hot cock as he got into a steady rhythm, fucking it hard enough for Seth to have to resist against him to keep it in place. His breathing became louder and he started to pant, getting lost in the sensation. "God yeah, that's good. That's _really_ fucking good."

Seth squirmed, agitated and uncomfortably aroused. "Come on, please?" he pleaded. "I'm the one who gave her to you. Can't I at least _try_ it? Just for a second, please...I'm dying over here." He rolled over onto his back, showing Dean his engorged member and licking his lips.

Dean took the opportunity to spin around, straddling Seth's head and bringing his mouth down on that overly excited dick. He licked lazily all over it as Seth moaned and whined, hunching his hips upward. "Just shut up and gimme back that fucking cunt, willya?" Dean ordered. Seth brought the pussy up between them and slid it onto him, watching Dean's ass cheeks flex as he pushed in. He took Seth's dick in his mouth and sucked it greedily, enjoying the desperate squeaks and breathy moans that were coming from his little slut's throat. He resumed fucking, drilling the pliant hole as Seth watched from beneath him, the view of Dean's ass and his big, beautiful cock slamming into that sucking cunt driving him absolutely insane with lust.

"God yeah, fuck that pussy...that dick looks so fucking awesome. Give it to her good...come on." Seth panted as he pumped his own throbbing cock into Dean's hot mouth.

Dean began to thrust harder, picking up speed, moaning around Seth' dick. He pulled his head back, gasping for air. "Yeah...fuck, your bitch is gonna make me cum...hold on." He grunted as he fucked it hard, slamming himself all the way in and then out again repeatedly until he was right on the edge. "You still want it in your mouth?" he asked, trying to be considerate.

"Nah," Seth replied, "fill up that dirty fucking cunt. Then _I _want it."

That was all it took to push Dean over the edge. He gave it one last hard thrust and gushed out a huge load into it, growling and moaning and gnawing on Seth's hipbone as he rode out the waves of orgasm. Once he had come down a bit, he climbed off of Seth, taking the Fleshlight from his hands.

"Ok, you want your girl back now that she's all used up and full of my cum? Huh, you fucking dirty whore? You _do_, don't you?"

"Yes...I want that pussy sooo bad. Give it to me." Seth begged, looking up at Dean and pouting.

Dean held Seth's cock up and slid the warmed-up pussy over it, pushing down on it until Seth was fully inside. Seth instantly began to moan and clutch at Dean's arm, pleading for him to go faster. As Dean worked the tireless cunt up and down over Seth's throbbing unit, he could see his cum starting to leak out and drip down the shaft. "God, you're dirty," he said admiringly. "Such a well-trained slut. I hope your girlfriend has you trained as well as I do, because if she's not getting off with you like I do, then maybe I might just need to come over and show you how to fuck _correctly_."

Seth whined and moaned something unintelligible, his eyes closed as he thrust up into the hot, cum-filled orifice, knowing it was Dean's cum and loving it. "Oh God YESSS...that's it..." He grabbed hold of Dean's hands and held them still as he drilled the toy mercilessly, his mouth opening and eyes rolling back. "Any time, baby, any time...I know she wants your cock..." he whispered, ready to blow any second.

Dean smiled wickedly. He leaned over Seth's face, responding,"Oh she's mine now. You just gave her to me."

Seth tensed up and began to shake, all the tension building up to the boiling point. "Shit...yes...don't stop...fucckkkkk..." He groaned as his dick pulsed hard and he shot his load inside of the hungry pussy, huffing and writhing and crying out loudly as he did so.

Dean watched with great appreciation as he milked out the last of Seth's cum and then pulled the toy off. He held it up, careful not to turn it upside-down. He put the cap back on it and set it on the nightstand. "You probably want that for later, huh?" He said jokingly.

"Ew, shut up," Seth replied, grinning. "I'm not _that_ much of a slut."

"Ha...that's a good one. Well, guess what? Since you're now also a _lying _slut, you get to clean her up for me. Make sure you do a good job, too, because I think I might want to fuck her again later tonight." Dean sneered, teasing.

"Don't you worry, I'll have her wet and ready again for you whenever you want it." Seth answered, leaning back on his elbow and smiling.

"You better," Dean quipped, "or else I'm coming for the real thing."

"You promise?" Asked Seth.

Dean looked at him, shaking his head and smirking. "Yeah. Anything you want, you slut. I think I kinda owe you one by now, don't I?"


End file.
